Love's Plague
by acidburn00
Summary: Usagi's world is destroyed by curruption and plague, and she is tranferred to the Gundam demension. HeeroUsagi
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Sailor Moon fanfic, so don't be too mean.

I don't remember a lot, because it's been a few ears since I was really into it, but here I go!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Sailormoon like, nor any other anime I write about.

Sadly.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Usagi…" The senshi of time's voice rang in her mind, snapping her out of her numb state. "Usagi… I won't allow it to end like this…. Usa... please try to get up."

Opening her eyes, she was met with the ground, covered in dirt and disease. Slowly she lifted her head a bit to look up, and she choked when she inhaled the dust filled air.

Her hand moved to cover her mouth and as to filter the air, and with her other hand she pushed herself up so she was sitting up. Her eyes took the moment to take in the aftermath. She looked upon the city that was no longer a city.

It was a city because people inhabited it, but it wasn't a city because those people were no longer living. The dead were everywhere, thrown among the ground carelessly. The buildings were no longer buildings; they were piled of stone and rubble. And the air was the worst. It was filled with disease and death, slowly killing you every breath you took.

She watched as a child dressed in rags and covered in soot ran to her fallen mother.

"Mama!" The girl fell to the ground and shook her mother's limp body, her tears running down her face. "Please, Mama! Get up…" She shook her again and went into a coughing fit, and hunched over her mothers body. Her hair went back and it revealed her face.

_Ring around the rosie…_

Her face revealed what was expected. She had the disease too; she was covered in rashes that looked like red circles. 'Whatever happened, whatever did they do to deserve this?'

Usagi got up shakily, her legs trying to betray her will. Her body was exhausted from it all, and she cursed herself when she sometimes wondered what it would be like to just give up. 'What's the point, no one's left anyways… everyone… absolutely everyone. They're all gone." Tears formed in her eyes and her arms wrapped around her body as her eyes caught another body. She noticed the flowers in the man's pocket, and her eyes became vacant.

_Pocket full of posies…_

/ Flashback /

As Usagi pulled her backpack over her shoulder more so it didn't fall, she yelled, "Mom, hurry up! I'm going to be late!"

Her mom came from the kitchen with a smile on her face. "Like that's something new," she laughed. She continued wrapping up the brown paper bag. "Now I packed you something healthy, I don't want you getting this new virus that's going around."

Usagi peered into the bag and made a face. "You can't expect me to eat this."

"Usagi! Carrots are good for you! You better not try to throw them away again, remember, I've got Makoto on my side. She'll tell me if you don't eat them."

"Yeah, you better listen to what Mom says!" Shingo appeared from behind their mom and stuck his tongue out at her. Usagi's temper rose and she reached to grab him, missed, and he quickly made his escape through the door.

Usagi turned to run after him but her mother's voice stopped her. "Usagi, don't be too hard on him, please. And before I forget, put this in your book bag." Usagi turned surprised, wondering what it could be. Her mother pulled out some flowers and handed them to her.

"What are these for?" She took them dumbfoundedly as she unzipped her bag.

Her mother sighed. "They're called posies. I went to the temple yesterday and they were selling them there. They're supposed to bring good luck and ward off disease."

"Mom, your worrying about this virus thing way too much." Usagi screamed. "Oh my god, I'm going to be so late!" In what seemed like a blink of an eye, Usagi was gone. Her mother moved slowly and closed the swinging front door with another sigh. She turned towards the kitchen and her step faltered as she reached for the railing. She bent over and let go, no longer suppressing the cough that she had been holding in.

/ End Flashback /

Usagi sunk back down, her knees crashing against the cracked pavement as tears shook her body once more. "My family… all my friends…. Gone. How was I supposed to stop something like this?" Rain began to trickle down, and the world began to blur. She looked up at the black sky, and her hand moved to cover her brooch. "How was I supposed to stop something like this?"

_Ashes, Ashes,…_

The rain was washing away the smell. The smell of the burning flesh. A vision came to Usagi, and she remembered how quickly everything had changed, her and Hotaru had been the only ones left out of the gang.

She remembered how a crowd had gathered and how she and Hotaru had numbly made their way to see what was happening. When they reached the front they were hit with the sight, along with the dreadful smell, of bodies being burned.

She remembered going hysterical and screaming, "How could you do this, how?"

And a man from the crowd had tried to calm her, holding her back and saying, "It's the only way to stop the disease."

The tears prevented her from seeing anything, and Usagi had cried out again, "How?" she had then fallen to the ground, while Hotaru continued to numbly stare at the fire.

Shortly afterwards there was an outbreak, and mayhem was everywhere. People were running around, trying to get out of death's path, and in the chaos her and Hotaru got separated.

Now, things were quiet, and things were calmer.

_We all fall down._

Usagi screamed again, and felt the rain come down harder now, pelting her body harshly. Then, suddenly she collapsed, and the world became black.

--------------------In the Gundam Demension----------------------

"Someone, come quick! I think she's waking up!"

I'm just going to stop there for now, because I have to do chores and such.

Review and tell me if I should write more. It's really dramatic so far.

The ring around the rosies song about -In real life, that song was sung by children a long time ago when the black plague or some kind of disease like that hit.

so yeah, look it up. It's interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

i totally rock at updating...

crickets

faint sound of helicopter is heard and flaming arrow zooms past, narrowly missing my head. armed gernade rolls to my feet. helicopter is now above me and machine gun is visible, pointing in my direction

okay, okay, maybe i can improve on that aspect a bit.

(please try to read through this i swear it'll pick up big time later, have to establish what happened though in this chapter)

--------------------In the Gundam Demension----------------------

"Someone, come quick! I think she's waking up!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CONTINUED!

She felt six again as the sturdy arms picked her up, cuddling her. She was with daddy again, being adored. Usagi clutched the figure closer as they tightened their grip on her. For what felt like the first time in forever, she opened her eyes with effort and saw the shoulder of a brown worn jacket, and the thinning hair of a middle aged man. Her eyes closed again tiredly.

"Your awake Yumi! My Yumi!" He rocked her back and forth as he strocked her long blonde hair, cradling her in his arms. "You had been asleep so long, but now your back. Your here with us now. Oh Yumi!" He cried into her hair, his nose running, his body shaking with long sobs. "My little girl is back. My little girl. Your back."

Staring at the back of her eyelids, she knew nothing was right, yet it felt so good to her. Maybe her senses weren't right, or maybe it was just that herfather was crying so much that she couldn't make out what he was saying. But she was almost positive as she smelled the colonge of the man, felt the way he held her, that this wasn't her father. The cold lonelyness sunk in as she recalled past events. It couldn't be her father. Usagi began to cry too. She could make out him and the doctor asking her things, really only hearing that same meaningless name being repeated over and over again over the constant buzz.

_'Why are you calling me Yumi? I'm not Yumi!'_ She tried to open her eyes, and when the black haze began to disipate a little she saw the mans neck, and a blurry man in a white lab coat. The white room she was in looked bigger than it should, and it confused her. _'A hospital?' _Her eyed closed again, hurting as if she hadn't used them in a while. Everything felt wrong.

"Yumi!" shrieked another voice, this time belonging to a little girl. She ran up beside the man and Usagi and began shouting out things.

Usagi felt like a goldfish, and even with her eyes closed, she could feel all the eyes on her, poking and prodding at the glass unessecarily. They kept asking questions she didn' t know the answer to, talking about things she had no connection with. Confused, she gripped onto the mans coat with her weak small hands, and little by little the light buzz of people talking went away. As she fell asleep, Usagi continued to let her dead, heavy body be rocked, enjoying the feeling of being loved, having someone to hold her again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She opened her eyes hopefully, thinking she could be in her bed at home again, with Luna nagging at her to wake up. She would be late for school, and probably get detention. She would sit through those boring classes with Minako and pass notes, hang out with her friends and get a milkshake, and finally come back home to an annoying brother after possibly battling it out with some evil monsters. Looking up at the white, plain ceiling in the white room, she knew she would never see that again.

But how did she get here?

Suddenly in a wild dash a little girl was by her side. "Your awake! Oh my god! You scared me soo bad." She gave Usagi an angry, dissaproving look. Obviosly she didn't like being scared. "I thought you would be in a coma forever and then you finally woke up yesterday then all of a sudden you went BACK TO SLEEP! I totally freaked out!" she shouted franticly, looking overly stressed out and dramatic. Usagi judged that she was about seven years old, but for some reason didn't look so small. She had black hair that went to mid back, which was tied into a low ponytail, and bangs that almost covered her innocent green eyes. She continued excitedly, "But now your up and I'm not letting you go back to sleep EVER. Never ever. So keep those eyes open! Yumi, I missed you so much!" She jumped on Usagi and gave her a huge hug. As she wrapped her arms around the girl to give a hug back, she almost screamed as she noticed her hands.

She put one into the air and stared at it. _'Why is it so small?' _

Kisa began to pull away away. "I made you a million plus infinity cards."

Usagi thought again, '_Why are my hands so small?'_

The little girl sitting on the bed with her pointed to a basket towards the ground and Usagi's eyes traveled towards an pile of home-made get well cards in the basket by the bed, and she tried to smile for Kisa, but was still stunned, as she brought her small hand to her chubby cheek.

"Thank you." She said weakly.

"Kisa, what are you doing?" A docter walked into the room, his stethoscope swaying around his neck. Both girls' heads turned in his direction. "Don't jump on the patient! She needs time to recover. She's still very weak." He eyed the young, black haired girl, and then his expression softened. "Maybe you can come back tomorrow. Say your goodbye's for now."

Usagi layed in the bed dumbfounded. She had completely no idea what was going on. Was she in the body of a child? Why? Who were these people that seem to know her so well? Why does everyone call her Yumi? What happened? Frustrating questions repeatedly ran through her mind, tearing her apart. She didn't even notice when the complaining Kisa was escorted out by the doctor, or when he returned shortly afterwards to sit down in the chair next to her bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He leaned back in the chair and let out a sigh, digging his hands into his pockets of his white lab coat. Looking at her from the corner of his caring eyes, he took his one of his hands out of his pocket and ran it through his silver-grey hair saying, "I bet your confused."

Usagi's head turned slowly towards him, she hadn't heard what he had said. Everything had hit her so fast. "What?" she asked.

"Listen," his expression changed and he looked frustrated. He closed his grey eyes and leaned back even more, making the chair tip a bit. "I don't even know where to start." He balanced like that for a while and then suddenly leaned forwards. "Well first of all, I'm Setsuna's brother."

It was like she didn't hear him again, or more like she felt like she didn't hear him right, just as that usually happens when big news hits you. She sat up more straight, her weak, fragile arms pushing her up. "Setsuna?" she smiled. Finally, she would find out what was going on! Being so lost in it all was tearing her up. She had been waiting for this, for someone to guide her. "So she's ok?" More questions went through her thoughts, and she felt like she would never have enough time to ask them all. "Does she have a plan? How come I never knew about you? Why am I here? Did she find a way to-"

"Slow down!" He said, laughing half-heartedly. By the sound of his laugh, and by looking into his eyes Usagi could tell that it would be hard for him to answer some of the questions she had to ask. She also saw that she wouldn't always get the answers that she hoped for. "Setsuna is trying as hard as she can to make things as they were... but I'm sorry. She just doesn't know if she can. So much has happened. We almost lost you." He stared at nothing as he spoke, just consentrating on how he would break things to her.

Slowly, Usagi asked, "Who am I?" The body that she inhabited did not belong to her, or maybe it was. Maybe it was her as a child. But then that didn't explain why everyone called her Yumi. So was she Yumi now? "Who's Yumi?" She asked as she looked at him, noting for once how much he did not look like a doctor. He was very attractive actually, and she blushed as if she was 16 again. He had long grey hair with grey eyes, and seemed shy. It could have been his lean figure or the way he adjusted himself, she wasn't sure, she just knew something about him made him seem vulnerable and lonely.

He interrupted her thoughts and answered her question. "Well, as we both know, you are Usagi." He paused. "And you still are. You just at the same time, kind of aren't." He leaned towards her a little more, and shyly took her small hand in his own. "Princess, you almost died. Setsuna had managed to transfer your soul to this dimension, but your body was in such bad shape. I'm sorry. But if it helps, you pretty much look the same." His hands went to her hair, and let the soft blonde strands slip between his fingers. "You are also Yumi though. Not actually the girl Yumi, but you have her body. It was almost an exact match, as if it was planned. She had been in a coma after an accident, and two nights ago, she passed away. Her soul went on to the next world. It was her time to die." He set his hands back on his lap.

"And I went into her body?" Usagi asked, frustrated. "So I'm using some little girl's body? I'm lying to her friends and family? They think their little girls back! We're lying to them! I'm not their little girl! Yumi is dead! Do you really understand that?" Looking into his sad eyes with her own angry ones, it was all too much. "I know what your asking me and... I can't do that! I can't lie to them. Everyone, her friends, her family, they aren't mine to love. They would by loving the wrong girl."

The eyes that didn't belong to her began to cry, as those small hands battled to wipe the tears away. Everything felt wrong. Everything was wrong. "And what about my friends, my family? Will I ever be me again?" She hiccuped.

Grabbing the crying child on the hospital bed, he hugged her tight trying to comfort her. "This is the only option right now. We're trying our best."

Usagi, or Yumi, hiccuped again. "You must think I'm terribly rude. I never asked your name."

Hugging her tighter, he said, "Daisuke."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry!

i had to introduce new people because they play a part later on and I am so sorry it drags on soooo much.

you will see gundam people next chapter i swear! and it will pick up! please stay with me! gah!

this is my idea of what daisuke looks like, (like yazoo from final fantasy advent children)

now the link refuses to work.!

IM SORRY!


End file.
